


Rich Man

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Non-serum Steve, Skinny Steve, Sweatshirt Stealing, boss! bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an AU. SKINNY STEVESummary: Billionaire James Barnes is the head of a successful company, Steve Rogers is a salesman at the same company. What will occur when they discover each other?





	Rich Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. SKINNY STEVE  
> Summary: Billionaire James Barnes is the head of a successful company, Steve Rogers is a salesman at the same company. What will occur when they discover each other? 

A/N: This is an AU. SKINNY STEVE  
Summary: Billionaire James Barnes is the head of a successful company, Steve Rogers is a salesman at the same company. What will occur when they discover each other? 

Every Friday night, Bucky trades his pressed suit for a red henley and dark blue jeans. He replaces the thoughts of money and stocks with booze and women. Tonight was no different. As soon as he left work (at his usual time of 9:30 PM), he changed and left for the bar. Bucky enjoyed the finer things in life: expenses wines, overpriced cars, and gaudy watches, the normal rich guy stuff. But at the end of the week, Bucky likes to escape it all and spend his time at a shitty bar in Queens.  
Bucky walked into the bar and immediately caught the eyes of several people. A tall woman with a very, very low cut top walked over to Bucky and placed her hand on his chest.   
"Haven't seen ya in a while, Mister.", She dragged her sharp nails down his chest.   
"Then you obviously weren't lookin' hard enough." Bucky pushed past her and walked up to the bar. The bartender looked at him with an irritated glare. Usually, he would know the name of someone that he saw so often, but this man wasn't very friendly.   
"Hey, I'll take a whiskey, neat." The man nodded and got to making the drink.   
"Whiskey, pretty boring.", Bucky heard an unfamiliar voice say. He turned his head to see a blond man, no taller than 5'5 and as thin as a board.  
"I like to think of it as 'Classic'", Bucky mused.  
"Well Mister Classic, what's your name?"  
"James, but only my business partners call me that. You can call me Bucky."   
"I'm Steve. I'm going to get you a drink that isn't 'classic'", Steve smirked. He ordered Bucky a Pina Colada with a pineapple slice on the side. Bucky laughed loudly and accepted the drink.   
"What's your drink of choice?", Bucky asked.   
"Martini, extra dirty. Like my men.", Steve said with a wink. Bucky rolled his eyes playfully and continued his conversation.   
After a long while of talking of work and life in general, Steve says, "So you're gay?" Bucky looks at him surprised, but he didn't deny it.   
"You're sittin' over here talking to me when there's a bunch of ladies over there eye-fucking you. Either you're not interested in their equipment or you've got someone at home and...", Steve looks at his watch, "I think she'll want you home soon."   
"You've got me figured out, huh? Well I not opposed to... what they have, but I prefer, umm..."  
"Don't hurt yourself. So you're bi?", Steve smiled, "I can work with that."   
Wait, what did he just say?  
Bucky quickly excused himself and went to the restroom to collect his thought.   
"Ok, Steve is hot, gay, my dick likes him, and he's good to have a conversation with.", Bucky said to himself, "It was a dumb idea really, to stretch himself open. Steve probably wasn't interested in him and he would leave here tonight alone. But it couldn't hurt, right?"  
Bucky returned to the counter after thoroughly washing his hands. They continued where their conversation left off and it was going well until Bucky felt a cold, boney hand on his thigh.   
"Ya sure you don't have anyone waitin' for you?", Bucky nodded in response. "Good", Steve smirked.   
"I'll g-get a cab.", Bucky said as he was fumbling with his phone.   
The cab ride was hell. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves. Steve's hot breath mixed with his cold hands and filthy words were really working Bucky up. Usually, he would be the one teasing, but this small fucker of a man was driving him wild. Steve released the skin on Bucky's neck long enough to marvel at the sight of Bucky's "house". It was more of a palace than anything. Bucky leads Steve through the front door and basically ran to the couch. Bucky has never been so desperate for it in his life.   
"Steve, oh god, fuck me, I need it.", he whined in a high pitched voice.   
"Condom?", Steve said.   
"In the table with the l-amp." Steve yanked down his pants and quickly grabbed the rubber and rolled it on.   
"Holy fuck, he's huge!", Bucky thought.   
Without hesitation, Bucky latched his lips around Steves cock, sucking softly.  
"Have you ever bottomed before, darlin'?", Steve asked as he wrapped his fingers in Bucky's hair. He could feel the man below him shake his head.   
"Oh sweetheart, you're in for a treat.", Steve gave a tug to Bucky's brown locks and pulled him off his member.   
"Turn around for me.", Steve ordered. As Bucky was moving, Steve retrieved the lube he saw in the drawer. He slicked up his fingers and prodded at Bucky's hole. He was surprisingly lose.   
"Why-"  
"I fingered myself in the bathroom.", Bucky cut Steve off. Steve let out a low chuckle and pressed three long fingers inside him. It didn't take long until Steve can fit his whole hand in Bucky, so he replaces his fingers with his cock and lets Bucky adjust. When Bucky nodded, Steve started to thrust. The heavy drag of his cock on Bucky prostate was intense, like the first time using a drug.   
"Ohh Steve!", Bucky screamed.   
"Didn't pin you as a-ugh fuck- a screamer.", Steve said between thrusts. Bucky didn't respond, he couldn't. All he could do was whine and pant, like a bitch in heat. At this point, Steve was basically throwing himself into Bucky. He was fucking him so hard and fast, Bucky thought he might die.   
"Fuck, Steve -ngh- 'm gonna cum!" Steve leaned over Bucky and bit his ear.   
"Let go, baby, cum for me." And he did. Bucky shot white streaks of cum all over his expensive leather couch. When Steve came in him, Bucky swore he could feel it, even though he was wearing a condom.   
After they caught their breath, Steve pulled out of Bucky and threw away the sticky rubber. He also grabbed a few tissues next to the trash can for Bucky's ass.   
"That was... wow.", Bucky blushed.   
"Damn, not speechless yet.", Steve said as he wiped the lube off of Bucky.   
"I can't go another round, I swear to god I think I'll die."  
"Stop bein' so dramatic, princess.", Steve laughed and rolled his eyes.   
Once Bucky was clean, he brought Steve up to his bedroom. They flopped on the bed and quickly fell asleep, holding each other.   
                              ~•~  
Steve woke up to the sun in his face and an empty bed. It was only a one-night-stand but he still hoped to see Bucky in the morning. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom because he really, really needed to piss. He saw a note on the mirror that read: Good Morning Stevie, I'm really sorry I'm not there this morning. I had to run into work. I made you pancakes, they're in the fridge. You can microwave them or eat them cold (idk what you're into). I should be back around 12, but you can leave whenever you want. Don't steal anything *wink*.   
                         -Buck  
P.S.- I left you a sweatshirt to wear, it's hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Keep it if you want. ♡   
Steve flipped the paper over to find Bucky's phone number scribbled over the back.   
"What a fuckin' dork.", he said to himself as he folded the paper up.   
Steve finished in the bathroom and was about to go downstairs when he stopped and pulled on the hoodie, sticking the paper in the pouch pocket. Then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found the pancakes in the fridge like Bucky had said, but he heated them up because he's not a freak. He was about to take his last bite of the pancake when he heard in phone buzz.   
Sam: You gotta come in today   
Sam: Boss is being an ass  
Sam: Says we have to fix out contact lists  
Sam: Fuckin bullshit  
Steve: Damn that sucks  
Steve: I'm not home rn   
Steve: What time do I have to be in  
Sam: I s2g if you come in today smelling  
Sam: Like booze and sex im gonna kill you  
Steve: stfu  
Sam: Be in by 10  
Steve: k  
Sam: Wow all I get is "k"?  
Sam: Not even "Ok"   
Sam: Not even "k" with a capital letter?  
Steve: Bye Samuel 

Fuck, why today of all days did he have to go into work? Right now he should be balls deep in Bucky's ass but no, he has to be at work, making money for some selfish rich guy. Steve decided to write Bucky a note too, so he doesn't worry about it or anything.   
Hey Bucky, I got called into work today too. I have to go in at 10 and I probably won't see you. I had a nice night, hope to see you again soon. Maybe we can have a proper date next time *wink*   
                           - "Stevie"   
P.S. - I do heat up my pancakes. ♡

"Great, now I'm the dork.", Steve smiled.   
He quickly got dressed, sporting the burgundy sweatshirt over his graphic T-Shirt from last night and called a cab to take him to the office.   
He walked into the building and was immediately attacked with Sam's questions about his "man". Steve just smiled and shook his head. Sam left Steve's side and went to his own desk, leaving Steve to walk the hall alone. That's when it all went to shit.   
"Steve!?", he heard a familiar voice call his name. Steve whipped around to see a tall, muscular man in a dark blue suit with long brown hair pulled into a bun. Bucky.   
"Bucky? What the fuck are you doing here?" Bucky walked closer.   
"This is my company. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm a salesman. Here."   
"How have I never noticed you before?"  
"Guess you weren't lookin' in the right spot."  
Bucky closed the gap between them and slammed his lips against Steve's.   
Bucky pulled away, panting. "My office, twelve o'clock. I've got lots of privacy in there.", he said with a wink. Steve slapped Bucky's ass when he turned to leave, and Bucky whipped around with a gasp, wearing a scandalized expression on his face.   
"See ya then, boss.", Steve smirked back.   
Work was about to get much more interesting for both of them. 

 

                         *wink*


End file.
